A variety of work, construction or earth moving machines such as, motor graders, backhoe and wheel loaders, skid-steer loaders, paving machines, harvesters, etc. require operator control for controlling various aspects of the machine. For example, many, if not all, of the aforementioned vehicles may have various work implements associated therewith for accomplishing certain types of tasks, which may require operator control. Navigating the vehicle, as well as controlling speed of the vehicle is also often accomplished by requiring operator control.
Operator control of the vehicle typically requires an operator to manipulate one or more operator interfaces having numerous controls for controlling, operating and navigating the vehicle. For controlling a multi-speed advanced transmission often employed in work, construction or earth moving machines, the operator interface typically includes a hand-held control mechanism such as joystick. Conventionally, such joysticks have multiple push buttons that provide speed control. These push buttons, thus, offer multiple outputs from multiple inputs.
Controlling the transmission with multiple push buttons requires operators with high skill levels. Learning the push button controls in order to properly control an advanced multi-speed transmission not only takes time, it may be counter-intuitive. Furthermore, given that operators have to control several other control mechanisms, those operators may become fatigued. Additionally, because the operator's hand may be required to travel from one push button to another, a delayed reaction time, as well as the complexity of the controls, may result in lost time, increased costs and lowered productivity.
It would accordingly be beneficial if an improved and more intuitive hand-operated operator interface for controlling an advanced transmission of a vehicle is developed. It would additionally be beneficial if such an operator interface could be used by operators of all skill levels.